Romeo and Cinderella LxMisa MATURE
by l-latsune Miku
Summary: **DEATH NOTE STORY** I do not follow Death Note's story line. Keep that in mind. Misa Amane has fallen in love with Ryuzaki Lawliet after the funeral of his mother. They were caught kissing in the woods after they strayed from the funeral and their parents caught them. Misa forbade them to see each other ever again. However, Misa sneaks out every night to see him... RATED MATURE
1. When it all began

Romeo and Cinderella  
LxMisa  
Part One  
*** NOTE***  
I do NOT follow the story line to Death Note. I use Light, Misa, L and possibly Naomi at the end. I have the characters act in ways like they are seen on Death Note. You will see some things that have to do with the storyline, but brought up in different ways. This is a Vocaloid song and I am just writing a fanfic to it. Enjoy and please excuse my horrible spelling. ^_^  
It may take some time for me to post each chapter up because it takes the longest time for me to type. -_-  
***RATED MATURE FOR SMEXUAL SCENES THAT COME UP ESPECIALLY LATER.***

She scrubbed the gray tiled floor hurriedly and sighed. She quietly threw the damp sponge into a half full bucket of soapy water, causing a small splash. The young girl sighed and dried up the spot with her long ragged sleeve. She stood up and took the bucket and walked out, careful not to slip. She emptied the contents and boiled water for her to bathe in. She bathed and dressed in a hurry. She climbed the stairs to her parents who lied in bed, waiting. "Mother, father. I have finished cleaning. May I rest now?" she politely asked. Her father sat up. "Yes, Misa. Good-night." he replied. She smiled. "Thank you! Good-night and enjoy your dreams tonight!" she bubbly hoped. Her parents winced fom her high pitched soprano vocal cords.  
Her father lied back down and pointed to a small glass dish on the nightstand that always held 12 carefully wrapped caramel candies. "You may take one." he offered. Misa giggled and picked up one between her two pale thin fingers. "Thank you!" she left the two to their dreams and skipped off to her small room down the hall in a dead end corner.  
She reached the small, cold room and entered quietly. She placed the caramel on top of the dresser, along with the many others she never touched. She really didn't care much for those choking caramels.  
Misa Amane sat on her stiff bed, waiting patiently until she heard her parents' snores. She smirked and unlatched the only window in her room. She drew back when the latch squeaked. Misa froze in fear. Her hazel eyes drifted about the room. Silence. Everything was silent. The snores returned and Misa clutched her chest, letting out a sigh of relief. She slipped out into dark, cold, starry night. She dangled from her window, clutching onto the window sill and her legs swung over the sweet freedom of green grass. It was a thirteen foot drop; not too risky compared to their neighboring houses.  
She fearlessly dropped, making a barely audiable sound when she hit the ground below. Misa dusted herself off and bolted down west down the street. She did not feel much pain from this being her nightly routine for nearly a year. Misa always wore black, regardless of the ocassion. Tonight was no different. This made it easier for her to blend into the night. Her appearence for the most part was at her favor, despite her pale skin and and bright, swaying yellow hair as yellow as a canarie's soft delicate feather.  
Misa arrived at her destination a few blocks down. She stood under a balcony behind a bush and carefully whistled in a bird like tone, a beautiful melody. If the male did not know, he'd think it was a lovely bird singing a sad love song, lost at night. That's what everyone who ever did hear such sounds assumed. That also was exactly what Misa wanted everyone to think. A young male, about four years older than Misa came out.  
He had black, shiny, spiked yet messy hair, eyes darker than mid night, dark bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, skin as pale as Misa's and a baggy white longsleeved shirt and bluejeans. He was also barefoot and...well...not one of the...handsomest of the bunch. He clashed greatly alongside Misa, a bubbly blonde who always wore gothic attire. Her hair was what sticked out the most since she was one of the only natural blondes in Japan. Her soft yellow locks were as yellow as corn and usually was out with one spurt on each side of her head. She during the day had red lips and sometimes wore blue contacts. She was a retired model, but every penny she had ever made usually went to her parents who bit off more than they could chew and left the Amane family in debt.  
Now what was a girl like Misa doing with such a bum like this guy? Simple. She was in love with him.  
Her parents didn't allow them together. They'd stick up their noses and ridicule the guy for being alive. They hated him. To them, he was a filthy know it all jerk who wasn't good enough for their precious treasure and forbade them to ever see each other. However, for almost a year, Misa had been sneaking out every night to see him, Ryuzaki Lawliet. It was much easier for her to come to him because his father liked her to some extent.  
If Ryuzaki came to Misa, Misa had no doubt it would be one hell of a night if they were caught. The Amane's wanted Misa to be with Light, a neighbor and rather quiet guy. However, it was obvious who Misa really wanted. Misa tied an end of a rope to an apple, along with a few strands of her florecent strands of her hair she had pulled out. She threw it to him and he caught it. She popped out from the bush and smiled. She hopped up on the rope and he tugged on the other side, pulling her up. She giggled as she reached him and swung her legs over the railing. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now." she laughed. He shrugged, smiled, and kissed her forehead. Misa pushed off, stood up, and scoffed. "I came all this way at this time for some granny kiss? L. Kiss me like a real man." Misa said, calling Ryuzaki by his nickname. She stared up at him slightly, waiting. He drew closer to her and with him finger, he lifted her head up slightly from the chin. "My apolgies, Amane." he apologized, right before pushing forward and embracing Misa tenderly on her naked lips. She giggled in that cute way into the kiss and allowed Ryuzaki to pick her up bridal style and carry her inside.  
Tonight was the special and most important night of their lives. But it didn't start like this...  
Nearly a year back, Misa and "L" were caught together behind several trees after straying from the funeral of Mrs. Lawliet, Ryuzaki's mother. Ryuzaki was alarmingly more depressed than usual and after the coffin was closed he just...ran off. The Amane's attended because the Lawliet's were apart of their neighborhood and they were familiar with their faces.  
Misa had gone outside of the doors due to a forming headache from all of the weeping. Or that is at least what she claimed. Misa really hated death and tried to stay as far away from it as she could. She jumped when Ryuzaki dashed out, running past her with a breeze into a nearby woods, his face wet with fresh tears. Misa, curious, bit her lip and ran after the troubled young lad.  
"Hey!" she called after as she ran deeper into the woods. It was almost like he disappeared! Right off of the planet! Misa stopped, panting. Her breath was visible in the cold air. She heard sobbing and followed it 40 paces to the left. There he was, back against a tree, face to hands, sobbing. Misa blinked in shock. She had barely known him, however she was taken back from his weeping because Ryuzaki was...rather emotionless. The only emotion he had ever shown was the emotion of boredom. No happiness, no sadness, no anger, no excitement, no anything. No matter what! Ryuzaki also had a habit of sitting in a crouched, frog like position. He now fir the first time in years sat normal. Misa sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder soothingly. After a few moments of him continuously sobbing, Misa spoke. "I-I'm sorry about your mother." she stuttered out.  
He then liften his head, staring at the girl, examing her face closely. He had never been within a mile of the girl and she...this was truly a breath taking moment.  
He just stared at her. Misa shot him a look of confusion. "Um...Lawliet?" Misa said, trying to get him back down to Earth but only pronounced his last name wrong. "Lawliet." he corrected. "Lawliet?" she pronounced wrong, yet again. Ryuzaki sighed. "Just call me 'L'." 'Gosh... blondes really are stupid.' he thought. Misa nodded. "I really fel bad, 'L'," she began. "I'm, here for you if you need anything. Don't feel like a bother. We barely know each other, but no one's a stranger when it comes to help and support."  
"L" now did another thing that he hadn't done in years. He...Smiled! For real! It formed without his knowing! This caused Misa to smile back. "Thanks...That really means a lot." he confessed, rubbing the back of his head and slightly blushing. "No problem!" Then, a lovely song came from a beautiful bird in the tree behind them. This would be the same song Misa would use when she called out to L. They syncronizedly looked up to heard the gorgeous sound. "That bird has one enchanting song." L laughed slightly. Misa chuckled. "Watch this." she instructed.  
She cleared her throat and took a deep breath in. She then accurately whistled the same notes of the tune. L drew back, surprised and facinated. This song was so unique...so...pure...so...perfect! It definitely stoof out. They laughed together about that moment.  
"Nicely done, Misa." L praised, quietly clapping. Misa squealed, nearly shattering L's eardrums. He heald his ears and winced as the overly excited girl hugged him tightly. "Finally someone didn't call me 'Misa-Misa' as in my old modeling name!" she exclaimed. L never cared much for fame names; nor fame itself.  
L blinked his wide eyes from Misa's tight grip. She quickly noticed and let go. "Sorry..I'm just really excited." she patted her arm. "It's fine." he warmly smiled. He had never shown this much emotion before! The only time he ever showed the slightest bit of emotion was when something sugary was placed in front of his face.  
They spoke for about another twenty minutes or more. Misa turned to L. "Now..We should probably clean your face." she suggested. She pulled L to her and gently wiped the tears away with the back of her soft hand.  
L now surprised her even more..He leaned in and kissed her.  
Should she pull back? Misa had never kissed any boys before. What would happen if she pulled back? What would happen if she pushed forward? He just lost his mother who he explained was the closest person to him...But did that give him the right to make a move on her? It was kind of rude, but either way, it turned Misa on.  
She allowed herself to lightly kiss back. L did not expect her to do this. In fact, he expected her to push him off of her and call him a pervert, a pedobear, or something along those lines. He'd had quite a crush on her since he had caught sight of her and her upbeat yet so depressed. She was fragile yet strong. Brave yet shy. He fell for her. Yet, he never really had spoken to her nor her family.  
A minute into the kiss, Misa pushed L back, causing him to fall and Misa climbed over on top of him, never letting their lips part once.  
And that's when our story starts.


	2. Ideas come

Romeo and Cinderella  
Part two  
LxMisa  
First it started with pointing, then gasping, then yelling. Their moist lips departed right when the first sounds came in. Mr. Amane grabbed Misa by her thin arm and yanked her up and away.  
"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" he barked. L blinked and froze in shock. "I-I-" he was cut off by his father. "Mr. Amane, I assure you my son was not trying anything on your daughter." Mr. Lawliet insisted. Mr. Amane sneered.  
"He surely was taking advantage of my little angel!" Mr. Amane insisted. "Then why was Misa-Misa holding him down?" Mr. Lawliet asked, growing annoyed.  
The two yelled back and forth, getting no where and Misa stared out at L, her eyes longing for him. He returned the same gaze and mouthed, "I am so sorry." Misa nodded and sighed. "Enough!" Mr. Amane yelled, silencing everyone with his booming voice. "I am taking my daughter Misa-Misa home! And as for you, young lad, you are to never speak to her again!" he destinated. Misa's hazel eyes widened. "Father! No!" she pleaded. "Silence! We are off!" he dragged a struggling Misa off and with his free arm, linked arms with his wife.  
Misa kept turning to Ryuzaki. "L!" she cried, tears starting to form. "I'm sorry! I'm still here, ya know!"  
Back home, Misa received quite an earful. "How dare you embarrass me like that?" Mr. Amane demanded. Misa shook her head and blinked back tears. "I wasn't trying to harm anyone by any means!" Misa exclaimed. Mr. Amane slammed his fist in anger on the table, and Misa squeaked and flinched in fear. "But you did! And what would've happened if we didn't find you, huh? Then what would've happened?" he asked, disgusted. Misa slightly blushed and drew back. "Father..Are you suggesting that we would have done...any..X rated material? Oh, no, no, no. I would never! We were just kissing! I was trying to comfort him! I swear it!" Misa defensively told him.  
He wouldn't buy it. He finally let her go, only to perform double the chores and for her to cry herself to sleep.  
The next day, Misa was on her hands and knees in front of what was now prison; weeding the small garden. It was around 5pm and she was extremely tired. She could've fallen asleep right there in the dirt, flowers, and worms. She hummed that tune of the bird from yesterday lightly as she tugged each weed and plopped them into the bin for their disposal.  
She was nearly finished when she felt a touch so familiar on her thin shoulder. She spun around only to be embraced by L.  
She stod there in shock for a few moments until she pulled back. "What are you doing here?" she nervously asked with a sliver of excitement.  
"I came to see you." he stated, caressing her golden locks. She blushed and stood up. "Well here I am. Now you must go. I can't risk my dad seeing us." she said as she scanned the small yard to see if anyone was watching, only to find no one. "It's a risk I'll have to take." he shrugged.  
"Misa-Misa? Who are you conversing with?" Mr. Amane's voice was heard. She jumped. "N-No one! It's all okay!" she lied. She motioned L to go. He didn't even appear to be nervous! He had a blank, emotionless face. He shook his head.  
Misa facepalmed. She took his hands. "Please go. I can't risk you getting hurt." she quietly pleaded. Why was he being so obstinate? "No chains nor any worlds can keep me away from you." just what do you say to that? Misa smiled slightly and leaned into kiss L, but her father interrupted when he pulled up a shotgun.  
"Aha! I knew you'd be back! Now stay away from Misa-Misa or I'll blow your brains out!" Mr. Amane demanded, pointing the gun to aim at L. L put his hands up by his chest and stared at the weapon that could possibly end his life in a few moments. "Father! No!" Misa cried.  
"You have three seconds!" Mr. Amane yelled. "Run, L, run!" Misa shreiked horribly. "3!" Mr. Amane began the countdown. L glanced at Misa, pecked her cheek lovingly, and then darted away with Mr. Amane shooting at him until he was out of sight.  
~3 Hours Later~  
"You disobeyed me!" Mr. Amane screamed in Misa's face. Tears poured from her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she upsettedly exclaimed. "What did you not comprehend when I told you you two can no longer see each other?" he asked, now spitting in her face. Misa wiped her face and backed away. "I didn't expect a visit!" she defended.  
"You did! He's a no good trashy pervert! Even your mother agrees!" he yelled, turning to his wife. All eyes drew to Mrs. Amane. She glanced at her husband, who angrily stared at her. His brown eyes pierced deep. Frightened and pressured, she looked back to Misa and nodded. Mr. Amane smirked, pleased.  
There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Amane rushed to open it.  
"Light!" she cheerfully greeted.  
Misa groaned and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Light as a person. Not at all. She just was practically being forced to be with him when she just saw him as a friend. Light felt the same way about Misa. Mrs. Amane entered the room once again with Light, a young man Misa's age. He was very handsome with light brown waves and matching colored eyes. He always dressed well and was at the top of his class. Light was brilliant, but bored. He halfly smiled just to be polite. "We invited Light over for you." Mr. Amane pointed out the obvious.  
"Thanks." Misa sarcastically thanked. Mr. Amane chuckled and pointed to the staircase.  
Light and Misa were now sitting on the cold floor of Misa's small room staring at the walls.  
"What's wrong, Mis?"  
"What?"  
"The tears.."  
"O-Oh...N-nothing..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes...Everything's just fine."  
"Okay."  
Light opened up a textbook he had brought with him and started reading. Misa painted her nails blood red.  
About an hour of nothing passed until Light spoke.  
"So..What is going on with you and that guy?"  
Misa knew who he was talking about right away. She rubbed her arm. "Well...Um...We're forbirdden to ever see each other again..Why do you care?" Misa looked up at Light. He shook his head. "Just asking." he emotionlessly replied.  
Misa stood silent for a few minutes, then rather childishly squeezed her eyes tightly and slammed her fists onto her knees. "It's just not fair!" she exclaimed. Light looked up from his text-book and raised an eyebrow at the enraged girl.  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked.  
Misa sighed. "I'm sorry...It's just I am angered that I am being kept away from him. I know this may sound weird, but even after a day I feel like he may be the one..You know?" Misa shyly explained. Light slowly nodded. " I see. Have you every thought of sneaking out? You know your parents' sleep cycle." Light suggested. Misa pursed her lips and shook her head. "Yes, but what if we get caught?" she asked. Light closed his textbook and made his way to his feet. "Sometimes you have to risk it for love. Now I'm heading home. Good-night, Misa." he started for the door. "Wait." Misa called to Light.  
He turned back to her. "Yes?"  
"Thank you..."  
"No problem."  
With that, he left.  
Misa watched him from her window as he walked home in the dark. She poked her head out of the door to hear her parents were sound asleep. She glanced at the window, then at a black cloak hanging on a rack, then at an apple. She grabbed the cloak with an ambitious mind and put it on, the hood hiding her bright yellow hair. She placed the apple in her cloak pocket.

She was getting out tonight...


	3. Sneaking Out

Romeo and Cinderella  
LxMisa  
Part three  
She blew out the four candles in her room and then went for the window. She unlatched it slowly. The sweet wind of freedom blew at her face and she closed her eyes, soaking in every little drop of the feeling of freedom.  
She stepped out carefully and stood on the sill until she slipped...  
She gasped loudly and grabbed onto the window sill. She breathed heavy and stared down at the ground below her.  
"Only feet to freedom..." she whispered. 13 feet, to be exact. 13 feet from freedom. There really was no turning back at that point. All she could do was hope. How would she even get back inside of the house before her parents awoke? Nevermind that. She'd worry about that later.  
She only had about 11 hours until they awoke and 9 until daylight. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She dropped and landed with a thud. She landed on her right knee and she held it in pain. Her head wasn't doing so dandy itself. She held in cries and tears of pain. She wobbled up. Misa dusted herself off and limped away. She soon started running for a few block to where L lived with his father.  
The house was about average sized and much larger than Misa's. She ducked behind bushes and hopped the fence to the backyard which once again was much larger than Misa's. She noticed two balconies, each on either side of the house. Could L be beyond one of them? How would she find out? Then, it hit her.  
She crouched behind a bush and whistled that sweet bird song. L heard this song and walked out onto the balcony closest to Misa's hiding place. "Misa?" he whispered. Could she be there?  
Misa smiled, knowing her plan was working. She took out the apple. She pulled out a few strands of her hair and tied them around the stem of the apple. She bit the apple and chewed it. She swallowed the sweet, ripe piece and then pulled her arm back. "Please work..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and chucked the apple, causing it to land and hit L's bare foot.  
She opened her eyes to see L pick up the fruit, examine it, and smile. She rustled the leaves of the bush, catching his attention. She popped her head up, causing him to chuckle. She put her finger to her blood red lips to tell him to be quiet. L nodded and went back inside.  
He returned a few minutes later with a long rope. Misa understood when he threw the rope over the railing, holding onto one end and motioned for her. Misa approached the rope. When she arrived, she grabbed onto it and wrapped her legs around it. L pulled her up to him on the second floor. When she reached the railing, she sat on it. Misa let go of the rope and wrapped her arms around L's neck. He lifted her up and their eyes met right away, overjoyed to see each other.  
"Well...isn't this an interesting Romeo and Juliet story crossed with Rapunzel?" Misa jokingly asked.  
"Except you're under my balcony." L replied.  
"Pretty much."  
L, being much stronger than he looked, shifted Misa over and held her with one arm. He pulled the rope back with his other arm. "Come on in. It is too cold and too risky to stay out here." L suggested as he brought Misa indoors.  
"It's only October 15th and what happened to taking risks?" Misa asked as L sat her down.  
"If you want to get caught, go right ahead." he offered emotionlesly.  
"I was only joking..."  
"Okay."  
He sat beside her and held her hand.  
"So..How did you get here?" he curiously asked.  
"I jumped for it."  
L's eyebrows shot right up.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"I'm fine. Honest."  
She chuckled and he frowned. He pulled down her hood. "You really are beautiful. You know that, right, love?"  
He told her, staring deep into her eyes. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"I get that a lot...But it means a lot from you." he stated. "Well that is a fact." L assured her. Misa giggled.  
"Do you think I'll be able to see you every night? I mean..That is if you want to see me."  
Misa shyly asked, taking her cloak off.  
"Of course I want to see you! We're Romeo and Juliet." L compared. He leaned in to kiss her, but Misa pulled away in disgust.  
She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.  
"Is something wrong?" L asked in confusion. Misa sighed.  
"I don't want us to be Romeo and Juliet."  
"Why not?"  
"They had a tragedy. I want a happy ending."  
"True.."  
"Perhaps..Romeo and..Cinderella?"  
"Romeo and Cinderella?"  
"I don't know...I want a happy ending..Cinderella had a happy ending."  
"Then Romeo and Cinderella shall be."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks..Now, one last question..."  
"Hm?"  
Misa turned to him and their noses touched.  
"Forever and always?" she asked.  
"Always and forever." he replied.


	4. One Night

Romeo and Cinderella  
LxMisa  
Part 4  
They spoke for hours! All hours! All about the silly things in life. Favorite sights and random stories. Theories on how things work. Questions in life. Misa had never spoken to someone so interesting and lovely as L! Well...She never really spoke to anyone. Her mother and father always locked her up in an invisible chained box they called, "home".  
L never really spoke to anyone, either. Unlike Misa, he was allowed to converse. However, he just chose not to.  
The first rays of sunrise started to strike through the dark purple sky. Misa glanced out of the balcony doors and sighed.  
"I should probably get back before daylight breaks." she reluctantly suggested. L nodded in agreement.  
"Will you be back tomorrow night?" L asked Misa smiled from ear to ear and rose up. "Of course, baka!" she laughed. He silently chuckled and handed her her cloak.  
"I shall be waiting then, Cinderella." he said with a wink. Misa felt like she was about to melt right into herself.  
She blushed and equipped her cloak. "Very well then, Romeo." she giggled. He lifted the hood up and over onto her head and pushed her bright hair into the shadows of the cloak.  
"Is my hair hidden?" she asked. L gave her a thumbs up. Misa, alongside L, walked at a slow pace to the balcony doors. L unlocked the doors and quietly pulled them open.  
That breeze of wind came again, but this time not feeling much like freedom. More like imprisonment.  
Misa stared out at the streaked sky and L turned to her. "You know, Misa? I actually am in love with you." he confessed easily with no hesitation.  
Misa felt chills go down her spine. Why was there such a ring to to her ears whenever he spoke of such things? Whatever the reason, Misa liked it. She had never experienced "love" before.  
That was a rather foreign word to her that she never dared to think about. She had grown up as a young girl only witnessing her mother's mind practically enslaved to her father. Could that be "love"? No. But 10.14.12 was...Far too magical.  
"And I feel I am in love with you." Misa stated, the word, "love" stained on her tongue.  
They returned the bright smiles and embraced once more. After, Misa grabbed one end of the rope and L held the other. She climbed onto the railing and jumped off, her fall stopping short from L's hold on the other end. He slowly and gently lowered her down to the ground and her feet touched the horrid grass of imprisonment. She let go of the rope and stood up. L dropped the rope down to her.  
She caught it and tilted her head, staring at him. "Use it to get back up to the window." he instructed. Misa nodded once, waved good-bye, and took off. "Cinderella" returned home with an hour until daylight broke.  
She was next to clueless on how to get back inside without anyone knowing. Her window was still open, making it obvious that her parents had not the slightest knowing of her absence.  
She then remembered the rope L had given her to get back in. She lassoed the rope onto a knob through the window. She smirked and climbed back up through her window within a minute.  
She carefully took down the device, rolled up the rope, and searched for a place to hide it.  
She decided to place it in a compartment only she knew about.  
She when she was younger dropped a heavy-weighted box and it broke through the wooden planks. Misa was able to fix it, but one plank revolved open and closed. She always placed one shoe on either side of the plank to hold it in place. The plank was right next to her small bed, leaving her parents to infer she kicks her shoes off and places them there when she goes to bed and sometimes during the day when she walks around barefoot.  
Misa hid the rope and felt a sense of accomplishment. She hung the cloak up and slipped into a black knee-high nightgown and climbed into bed.  
-~-~- ~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-

Misa "awoke" when she was called. "Misa-Misa! On your feet at this moment!" Mr. Amane called from down the hall. "On it!" she called back. So far, her parents didn't appear suspicious! She stood up and stretched, throwing her arms to the ceiling and letting out a yawn.  
She tied her golden hair into a messy bun on top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Misa violently attacked her hair, making countless run away hairs. She took her hands down and quickly bunched up her nightgown.  
"Now!" Mr. Amane demanded. Misa flinched and dropped her gown. She ran to her parents' bedroom.  
"Sorry for the wait. I am here. Good-morning!" Misa greeted happily.  
Mr. Amane sat up. "Good-morning, dearest. Now get going with breakfast." he instructed. Misa stood up straight and held her hands behind her back and nodded.  
"Any specifications?" she asked, faking a smile.  
"Eggs and orange juice." Mr. Amane specified.  
Misa bubbly giggled and blushed in her signature way. "You can count on me!" she squealed excitedly. The Amane parents covered their ears and Misa skipped out, smiling childishly. They weren't suspicious! Perfect! The plan was working splendidly! Misa got busy, cracking eggs and squeezing oranges. She busily worked, daydreaming of last night's highlights.  
It was definitely worth the risk, being the best night of her life.  
The days went on like that. Misa loyally served her parents restlessly. At night, she snuck out to see L. She'd whistle the tune to get his attention. She'd throw an apple with her hair tied around the stem and one end of the rope to L and he'd catch it. He'd pull her up and they'd be together.

Everything was quite normal until one night in particular two months later..

Misa shook her head. "They'd never allow that." she obstinately insisted. L sighed and put down a plate that once held a thick slice of red velvet cake.  
"Then run away with me." he suggested, not an ounce of sarcasm. Misa's eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands out. L looked up, growing tired and bored despite the amount of sugar in his blood.  
"Why not?" he asked, unlike Misa, keeping his voice down.  
"I...I can't just leave. We wouldn't make it a mile before being captured." Misa folded her arms."We can if we're fast enough." L insisted.  
Before Misa could reply, a knock was heard from door on the lever below them. The knocks echoed. Then, footsteps.. The door's lock was unlatched. Then, what Misa and L heard startled them greatly, causing them to cover their mouths gasping and they jumped.  
"Mr. Amane!" L's father greeted. L came out of his squat of a sit and stood by Misa. Misa threw her head into his chest and tried to make herself as small as possible. He wrapped his arms around her, hiding her. He flipped the light switch off, causing darkness to instantly flood the room.  
He carefully laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. L never sleeps...LITERALLY. The bed had been made for the longest time. He went to the door and tears welled up in Misa's eyes. They both listened closely.  
"What brings you here?" Mr. Lawliet asked.  
"I feel our children are sneaking around behind our backs."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
"Do explain your theory, Amane."  
"I think they somehow may be sneaking around."  
"At night?"  
Yikes.  
"No. I've ruled out that one."  
Phew.  
"Do explain."  
"My Misa-Misa is asleep at night, We make her too tired to do anything on purpose. Plus, whenever I do peek my head through her door at night, there she is. Sound asleep."  
Misa grinned. L turned to her, not surprised. She had told him before that she placed socks, clothes, spare pillows, and even books under her blanket. She then made a clay model of a human head and stuck canary feathers and the silky hair of corn into it.  
"I see..." Mr. Lawliet drifted.  
Soon enough, they got off of that topic. Even later, they started with alcoholic beverages.  
L backed away from the closed door and stood beside Misa.  
"Please join me." she practically begged. L stared at her pleading eyes. He then ended up being snuggled by Misa. L had never had emotion before, however, Misa changed EVERYTHING. She truly was the only one he had emotions for. Everyone else just saw some boring, emotionless, sweet loving bowl of nothingness.  
"Looks like they're done talking about us." Misa weakly smiled.  
"Yep."  
Misa blushed and looked off.  
"I should probably go before he leaves and possibly finds me not home." she suggested. Misa slipped out and took one step forward. L reached out and grabbed her wrist harder than he meant to.  
"Ow. Huh?" Misa gasped.  
L lifted up his head. "Misa...Please. Don't leave me yet.." he was now doing the begging. Misa rolled her eyes.  
"L. I need to go."  
She tried to flee, but he would not let her go. He was definitely much stronger than he looked. Misa knew he was strong and even studied martial arts, but never really had witnessed it other than when he pulled her up to the balcony.  
"I can't let you leave me!" he exclaimed like Misa had never seen. He pulled her to the bed and held her down.


End file.
